


Our little secret.

by QuinnQuills



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt may is dating Someone, Bisexual or gay?, Gay Panic, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Male Viagra, Mysterio is bad, Peter marries Michelle, Some Spider-man: Ps4 refrences, Underage Drinking, Viagra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnQuills/pseuds/QuinnQuills
Summary: Peter never found out Quentin Beck was a bad guy. Meaning no complexity for Beck. MJ and Peter still get together and end up getting married, too bad there were some secrets peter kept from MJ and everybody else but Beck.





	1. Red Wine.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea I really wanted a marriage going on with some fics but never happened. And yes, peter never actually discovered beck was a villain so that means he was an avenger now (Kinda but not on the full team) I've always wanted to do gay fanfics or any fanfic on here. Its always been wattpad but it's way more interesting here.

In a beautiful home, lived Peter Parker and His wife Michelle Jones Watson - Parker. Better known as MJ parker. Peter Parker not too long ago, revealed he was Spider-man. Since he was out of high school, owning a new building for the poor, being now mature and old enough decided to announce it. Just like his mentor, it got some good feedback. God, he missed Mr. Stark. Since people knew who he was, they trusted his system on the shelter! Michelle was proud of him, seeing how successful she was in her journalism and still interested in telling the truth. Of course, Peter always reminds her that it will hurt people yet she acknowledges it but ignores the statement. 

The day was going on not too routine due to some friends were coming over for dinner. Peter was on his laptop on the sofa, drinking a glass of wine. Peter wasn't much of a beer guy, he enjoyed the elegance effect of drinking wine much better. In the kitchen was MJ cooking up some Pasta and Asparagus. Nearly done and deciding to take a break, MJ popped her head in the living room, "Hey, Peter?" He nodded looking up, "Yeah hon." Michelle turned on the TV and sat down by him on the couch, Peter's eyes followed the entire time as she walked over to him, admiring her. "Do you know what time the guys are coming over?" she asked. Peter questioned himself as well, Ned had never told him the exact time he was coming. Neither did Quentin. Speaking of Beck, he actually never had invited him over for dinner. He had always had something to do. Excuses like _"oh! Had to go over to Toronto, there was a dangerous Creature"_ and _"Sorry, I have to do some research for this new mission"_

Obviously, Peter understood all of those. He used to be suspicious about it then realizing that Quentin was an Avenger of sorts and that his powers were still in use for saving people from more Extraterrestrial forces. Which Peter can do but wanted to do his best at keeping his marriage happy. "Actually, now that you mention it I'll ask them." He smiled at her. Michelle gave a warm smile back "Thanks, babe." She got up and walked up to the stairs "I'm gonna get ready now." Her voice echoed through the exterior of the 2nd story. Peter can only imagine her getting undressed, he's been getting a lot more lustful for the past few weeks. He doesn't know what's gotten over him. He has been weirding himself out with his own little slutty, remarks while Michelle just thought it was normal in a marriage. She shrugged it off as she thought it was cute and sexy. 

A factor to this sudden sexual tendencies was him questioning his own sexuality sometimes. Not meaning gay. Of course not, he has a fucking wife. It's just, whenever Beck used to hang out with him all the time before the whole ‘im kind of an avenger now so peace’ they always seemed flirtatious. During those times. It was when Peter had just proposed to MJ and they were engaged. Maybe that was peter just getting the best out of being a little flirty with anyone before giving his full heart and love to MJ. The thing that was only odd during the back to forth flirty remarks was that Beck would get unusually touchy which was weird for peter when he first did it but later on peter would go along with it.

_*pop!*_

Beck - _“Hey, ill be there at about 9 pm. Want me to bring some Red wine? I know how well that works for you.”_

Dear God, Peter had forgotten about _that_ night.


	2. Straight Lines.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Peter straight?

Peter gulped strongly, he looked at his phone. Shit, it showed that he had read it. He didn't want to be an asshole and look like he had just opened it and not reply. All he could think of replying with

“See you soon, but what are you talking about?-

No. Too sudden, he wanted to act like nothing happened. Nothing. 

“See you soon and Yeah! Do please.” 

Him typing that, knowing deep down he couldn't ignore it forever. He wanted to start crying. The memory of that god awful taste of Beck’s- “Peter?” MJ looked at him from across the room from about the third step of where the stairs began. “You-You uhm dropped the wine glass.” The awkwardness in her voice echoed through the room. Peter zoned back into reality, “Oh! Gosh, i'm so sorry. I’ll pick it up, sorry!” They both felt it was like it was the first few days of when they started dating. Awkwardness. They both laughed softly at it, sincerely. Peter picked up the broken glass that was shattered but didnt break and threw it away. He got a paper towel and cleaned up some of the wet spots on the floor. He went back to throw it away once more and finally looked at Michelle’s dress. 

It had a full black upper part with elbow length sleeves, peter scanned her waist to see 2 holes on the sides of her abdomen showing skin. Down at the bottom part of her dress was shin length, the color of it was white. Then his eyes went straight back to the top of her body to see that she had her cleavage showing. That was all in the span of 3 seconds for Michelle while for peter, it felt very long. “Wow. You look amazing.” He looked at her face, so beautiful. Peter then picked her up princess style, MJ giggled. Yep, peter definitely knew he was straight.

"Just for our anniversary dinner that's all" MJ had smiled at him while he was still carrying. Peter mentally said "what?" In his head. His face showed that he didn't remember. Michelle raised her eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

Peter was so busy looking back on what happened that night that he forgot that it was their fucking anniversary. That's why she's dressed like this, that's why his aunt is coming too, that's WHY the food took a long time to make. He felt terrible and came up with the best excuse he could think of, "Yeah nothing! It's just I forgot soda. Yeah i forgot to get soda for my mom, you know she doesn't like alcohol." MJ looked confused "Peter there's two bottles of coca cola behind you."

"I-I...uh yes! Sorry I forgot I got it already. I'll be back I'm gonna take a shower now!" Peter let her down gently and quickly went upstairs. He went to the bedroom where they had a bathroom. While walking into the restroom, he took off his shirt and jeans, then put down his EDITH glasses. Yes he still used EDITH, it was helpful when fighting crime and yes they looked a bit stylish when he was dressed good. He never decided to have them on when he was looking at people he already knew because he didn't want to be looking through their stuff. He turned on the shower and got in. The water already running through his hair and going down his body, the only thing he could imagine is beck staring down at him. Feeling uneasy and scared, he kept looking around when he was showering, he wanted to get out. Peter turned off the water and got out, when he was drying himself off he heard a knock on the door which did put a chill up his spine..

"Yes?"

"Beck's here!"

Of course that creep is early...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I couldn't add bold and italic stuff. And that this took long, my friend Brady gave me some feedback😁


	3. Feeling too Fine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is getting ready for the very small get together for his anniversary, and we finally see Beck talk to him.

His Body was still damp, he didn't know how to respond nice enough so he responded with a strained 'okay'. He felt so consumed in his thoughts of what could happen tonight, he didn't know if he was frightened or fucking furious. He stopped stalling himself by putting away the towel finally and putting on his burgundy and black striped polo and some turquoise like pants.

Peter was combing his hair in the room, he heard a muffled, _"Wow you look so beautiful, Hon" and then Michelle replying with "Thank you Beck! So sweet. Wanna help me set out the dinner table since you're early?" As expected, he agreed and said, "Of course"_ Fucking furious, that's what he was. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts "Peter.."

_**It was beck.**_ "Y-Yes?" Peter was now jumpy and a little scared, jumping to conclusions. "You alright in there?" Quentin laughed. He laughed nervously "HeH, yeAh" beck chuckled and stepped down the stairs. _'_

_What if he wanted to come inside'_ the voice at the back of his head said loud and clear. He wanted to hit his head against the mirror and Beck to get out of his damn house. Finishing up his look, he was walking downstairs to hear Beck and MJ talking about May, something about a new car somebody gave her(?) Now, Peter didn't want to feel like interrupting their somewhat interesting conversation, so he just kinda stood at the middle of steps where there was a wall. After it ended, he walked down to the living room "Hey Beck!" He was scared, shocked, so many feelings.

One of those feelings was too much of good feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY IF YOU ACTUALLY LIKE THIS SHITTY FANFIC AND WERE WAITING is what I would say if I had actual people liking this :/


	4. Chills in His Spine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's Finally Here for the anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the legit 3 month long wait. I had no idea it was that long.

I mean how could Peter forget.

How could he forget the same night he was planning to ask out MJ, his now wife and the love of his life, was the same night he lost his respect for Beck and virginity. Yet somehow a sick feeling inside him liked-

No.

_ Can you stop? Beck please. _

Yet the night was still a blur. He knew what happened. He just didn't know how.

"Oh if it isn't Spider-Man. What took you so long?" Quentin chuckled as MJ smiled a bit. Peter was still a bit shocked. He tried to laugh along with it but with his great lying skills he kept it cool. His cool. And to keep that cool, he was the one that went in for the hug.

His heart was beating so fast, so fucking fast it was like a fucking parasite was pounding to get out. Beck hugged back as expected, but the man did something Peter was praying wouldn't happen.

Beck whispered _**"I missed you baby."**_

Peter was screaming in his head. Everything hurt. His brain and heart felt like glass being stepped on by Quentin. MJ couldn't hear it. She just happened to be on the phone during it!? Who could she possibly be talking to-

"Hey you lovebirds, May is outside. She needs help with the baguettes and gifts." MJ said. Beck let go of Peter and said "Don't worry I got it." He smiled and opened the front door, muffled he said, "May don't worry I got ya."

_Peter felt like jumping out of a 3 story window at this point._ MJ looked up and down at him, "Okay Okay I see you did like that shirt I got you." She Chirped with a short giggle. 

Peter turned around, truly Michelle was the only thing keeping him chill. "What can I say if you get dressed up it seems like a chore I have to as well." He laughed and kissed her cheek. She laughed along as well. "Oh would you look at that Ned isn't late." She Announced with a sigh, soon with a small laugh again.

"Yeah, Yeah. BIG surprise." He exclaimed. Ned hugged Peter and MJ. He smiled, "I missed my favorite couple. Reminds me of betty…" He joked. Peter's Wife asked, "Doesn't she work in the Daily Bugle as a reporter now?" Peter shrugged and said "Probably, she was a bit of a snitch."

They all teased. Beck and May were finally back inside. There was a big gift, Peter gulped. He knew Aunt May would go all out. MJ hugged Aunt May and walked over to the kitchen to cut the bread, gossiping on their way there.

Ned shook hands with Beck. They started cracking up. They were conversing.

If only everyone knew what this man is capable of.


	5. May's New Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama At the Dinner Table. Great pasta though!

_"C'mon Pete.."_

_"Mr. Beck I dont-I can't move"_

_"That's the point baby."_

_"You're mine baby..all mine"_

_"Alri-Alright"_

A few minutes pass by. Perhaps like 10? Peter couldn't keep track of time. He keeps remembering about the vibrations of Beck's voice saying that. Ned and Quentin were drinking bud light. Of course Ned, as usual, was drinking from a can while Beck had a bottle. They both brought the same beer. That's just one of the many things they do, bring the same beer they like and laugh about it. They have a lot of similarities on what they like. Except for all the things Ned and Peter connect on, how ironic.

MJ walked out to the living room and bowed jokingly saying, "Dinner is served, your majesties." They all chuckled a bit and got up from their sitting chairs. May walked out too and said "I set up the table already so just go on and get your food before it gets cold" She said as she gestured their hands to hurry. MJ then turned off the TV and walked back to the kitchen as everyone else did.

Once everyone got their plates, everyone sat at the table. The table was set for only 5 people, good. Could've been 7. Maybe even 9. Peter doesn't want to dawn upon the deaths he's experienced. He just wants to be happy and celebrate this wonderful anniversary. With his beautiful wife, loving aunt, and awesome best friend. And Beck was there too. Everyone started eating of course and before Aunt May could even touch her fork, she whispered to MJ, "Does he still think the shirt you said you got him is actually from you?" Michelle and May giggled softly and Peter smiled a bit. Ned even smiled a bit too. Beck had got up to get another beer. They were all having fun. Talking, laughing, reminiscing on funny memories.

One memory was one brought up by Quentin, a memory that made everyone laugh but him but he had to fake it. "You guys remember when we went against the elementals? Which was still fuckin crazy. But after defeating the last one in Prague, Pete over here got so drunk even though he started with lemonades in the bar." MJ and Named were poking fun at Parker and laughing up a storm. May of course had her mom self kick in, gasping "Peter Benjamin Parker! Is this true?" Even though she was laughing at the end of her interrogating question. Peter chuckled "Maybe just a bit too much wine, you're starting to believe everything." Once everyone had a laugh, Ned did something way off. Bringing up adult topics. 

"You guys ever thought about having some kids running around?" MJ's jaw dropped a bit, while Peter blinked a bit and looked confused. "Ned did Aunt May make you say that?" Ned responded, "Nah Nah like actually?" Aunt May had the biggest smile on her face and was in awe. Beck seemed not so thrilled as the rest. A little tipped off a bit maybe. Michelle cleared her throat, "Well let's just say, I would like it for sure. I don't know about him though" she crossed her arms a bit, grinning. The nervous wreck adjusted his arms a bit, concerned about what's about to happen. 

"I mean, I wouldn't mind." 

"Wouldn't mind? We're talking about smaller humans that have our blood." 

"Honey I didn't mean it like that it's just-i don't know"

"Like I said, I myself would enjoy it"

Beck sounded a bit hostile, "I didn't take you as the kind to even like kids, Michelle."

That made MJ a bit more mad but she's great at tolerating it. "I'll take it as a compliment, Q"

Peter glared at Ned for a bit, And Ned shrugged. That made everyone smile. Aunt May had a big announcement, as you could see on her face…she stood up and was about to speak.

Jesus Christ, Peter thought.

"I've never been happier in my life then right now. I've found someone who is handsome, intelligent, romantic and caring."

Everybody but Peter aw'ed. Peter didn't like where this was going. He wanted to facepalm so bad. He looked a little crazy while looking at Aunt May.

"And he is in this room. Right now!"

"Please tell us its Ned and says it a joke" Peter begged.

Beck chuckled,

_**"It's me Pete"** _

**Author's Note:**

> If you end up liking this, well sorry that I left you on a really bad cliffhanger lmao. Also, If this gets good feedback I'll definitely continue! Leave a kudos too pretty please!


End file.
